stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Wiley
William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is a major character in the ''Infinity War'' sub-series. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1980–1998' Wiley was born on August 24, 1980, in Phoenix, Arizona. His parents were Joseph Eric Coyote and Isabelle Olivia Fitzsimmons. At the time of Wiley's birth, both of his parents were 27 years old, though Isabelle turned 28 that October. Joseph named Wiley after his father and even gave him the nickname "Wiley." Wiley has some Italian heritage on his paternal grandfather's side. Specifically, it comes from his grandfather's great-grandfather Marco Benito Renata (1842–1924). Wiley's paternal grandmother passed away in 1986. Joseph was often at work, since he was an actor. However, he and Wiley enjoyed a close relationship. Wiley was also close to Isabelle. Wiley grew up and lived in Phoenix for the first thirty-one years of his life. In the early 1990s, Wiley gained a taste for grunge. He was a fan of Nirvana, especially Kurt Cobain. In 1993, upon the onset of his puberty, Wiley noticed that he began to feel sexually attracted to both boys and girls in his school, though he didn't want to tell anyone else. These feelings would continually escalate as his adolescence progressed, especially upon entering high school in 1994. Wiley had several friends in high school, including Úlfur "Chip" Drekansson and Bentley Bardson. Chip was straight, while Bentley was gay. As his sexual urges progressed, Wiley began to realize that he was bisexual. Bentley and Wiley were well aware of how gays and bisexuals were treated at school (some of them were either killed or committed suicide), so they kept their sexualities to themselves. Even so, Wiley and Bentley fell in love with each other. Chip supported them because he frowned upon the treatment of non-straight students at their school. On May 17, 1996, Wiley confessed his love to Bentley, and Bentley did likewise. They decided to act on their love in private, so they began to kiss each other in the boys' bathroom. However, other students intruded on them and began to mock them. Wiley was forced to confess his bisexuality, while Bentley admitted his homosexuality and stood up to them. As a result, Bentley received less subsequent bullying than Wiley. This escalated to the point where Wiley was afraid to walk around campus alone. Because of the bullying, Wiley told his parents that he was bisexual. He also told them of the subsequent bullying wrought upon himself, and that no one was punished for it. Outraged, Joseph subsequently accosted the school's faculty to punish the bullies. This didn't deter the bullies from belittling Wiley, though it was much less prevalent. Because of the bullying, Wiley and Bentley agreed to be just close friends. Bentley was sorry for bringing Wiley into the conundrum, though Wiley forgave him on the grounds that, "We can't help who we are; we just are." On May 13, 1997, Wiley received news that Joseph was hospitalized due to a car collision, and that Isabelle was ready to pick him up. The two rushed to the hospital to see Joseph. They found out that Joseph wouldn't survive from his injuries, and that he would be euthanized via injection after they said their goodbyes. Devastated, Wiley began to cry, and he hugged Joseph. He didn't want to say goodbye to him, though he knew he had no choice. Joseph returned the hug and shed a few tears himself. Before he was injected, Joseph's last words were, "Son, I love you more than anything I could ever imagine. Take good care of your mother for me. Goodbye." Joseph died hugging Wiley, and so Wiley heard his last breath. At this, he was inconsolable. Isabelle, who was also devastated, took Wiley home, even though they both found it very difficult to leave. At home, Isabelle and Wiley spent hours comforting each other. The next day, Wiley shared the news of Joseph's death with his friends. They all felt sorry for him. However, some of the bullies caught wind of this and began to mock him and Joseph. Outraged, Chip berated the bullies for this, calling them "bigoted freaks of nature" and "stupid idiots stuck in 1881." Chip graduated with the Class of 1997 the next month and went on to star in commercials as Chip the Wolf. Wiley graduated in 1998, and Bentley graduated in 1999. Bentley got a job as an employee at McDonald's. Wiley, however, learned soon afterwards that he would replace Joseph the next month. 'Acting Days: 1998–2002' On July 2, 1998, Wiley replaced Joseph as an actor. He arrived at Warner Bros. Studio that day. He befriended some of the actors, including Bugs and Lola. The first actor to greet him was Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr. Sylvester had known Joseph and was good friends with him. Sylvester told Wiley that he had held a secret vigil for Joseph the night that he died. They became friends quickly, and they would keep the vigil a secret until 2013. Not long after getting the job, Wiley noticed that the writers intended for Wile E. Coyote to be hurt in increasingly more violent ways, including blowing up on a train, being beaten up in a tavern, and even be involved in a car accident. Wiley was especially outraged at the car accident idea, and he angrily complained to the writers about it. He stated that the idea was insensitive and in especially poor timing, since Joseph had died from a car crash only a year before. Wiley even threatened to set fire to the studio. The writers subsequently scrapped the car crash idea in order to appease Wiley, though they would act on the tavern beating and the train explosion ideas years later. Wiley knew nothing else could be done to change their minds, and so he chose not to argue anymore. Wiley became well-respected by the other actors because of his actions. He starred as Wile E. Coyote, and so he got to know his costar very well. The Road Runner's actor was replaced by his son Ryan Peterson Richards in 2001, and the two also befriended. In late 2002, production began for Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Wiley's scenes were among the earliest filmed. However, the director wanted a new shot for when Wile E. Coyote launches the rocket. So, the scene was reorganized for the new shoot. Wiley and the other actors felt that the new shoot was unsafe and tried to urge to cancel or reschedule it, though it was in vain. The cameras began to roll, and Wiley launched the rocket. However, it went awry; it went off before he could board it, and the rocket ended up killing Ryan. Wiley ran to Ryan's body and begged for forgiveness, though Wiley was fired for the accident. Saddened, he said goodbye to his friends and travelled back to Phoenix. '2002–2019' Upon returning to Phoenix, Wiley visited Bentley. Bentley warmly greeted him, and Wiley began to cry. Bentley asked why, and Wiley said, "I was laid off today. An accident occurred on the set of our new movie, and I ended up killing my costar by accident." Bentley replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, man." "I'm just glad I get to be back home," said Wiley, smiling, "with someone I love very much." Bentley smiled and said, "Well, you're in some rockin' good company, Wiles." The two kissed for the first time since 1996. Afterwards, Wiley asked Bentley, "Can we be in a relationship again, B?" Bentley answered, "I thought you'd never ask." With that, the two reignited their high school relationship. Wiley continued to live with Isabelle for the remainder of the 2000s. However, Isabelle contracted lung cancer in 2007, and it killed her on July 31, 2009. With both of his parents dead, Wiley moved into his paternal grandfather's home. He took his own, Joseph's, and Isabelle's belongings with him before putting the house up for sale. Wiley began to cry as he was leaving the house. Wiley remained in his grandfather's home until October 2011, when he decided to move away from Phoenix. Wiley took his grandfather with him to University Place, Washington. In University Place, Wiley and his grandfather were looking for a place to live. After a long day of searching, the two managed to find the home of Tony Stark. Wiley was the first to meet Stark, who allowed them to live with him. Wiley felt something familiar about Stark, though he couldn't tell what. In the months that followed, Wiley and Stark developed a close relationship, and Wiley became a member of the Guys. Throughout 2012 and 2013, Wiley reunited with the actors from the studio, who had since quit. He also reunited with Chip and Bentley. Wiley also began to realize that he possessed special powers and abilities. On the morning of June 8, 2013, Wiley discovered that Stark was his son. He had observed Stark's genes in order to discover it. What had happened was that, when Wiley was still a teenager in 1996, a shard of the Tesseract passed through Wiley's dimension and picked up some of the genes within his semen. These genes ended up merging with some of Stark's human father's sperm before Stark's conception. This passed some of Wiley's genes, the Tesseract shard, and Howard Stark's genes on to Tony Stark. Starting on December 21, 2014, Foxy came to Wiley for advice on how to be more loving. Foxy had returned from a Confirmation retreat with Stark, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. The retreat had struck Foxy to the point of rewriting his personality, though at that time he was unsure how he could move on from the Bite of '87. Wiley said to Foxy, "The most important thing about learning to love is to understand what it means to love. Love is a magical thing that can bond people on a psychological level. Love occurs when two or more people feel a great sense of trust and happiness with each other. I'm not going to act like I'm the Love Guru, but as long as you know what love is, and what it isn't, you'll be on your way. Granted, I'm a coyote, and you're a fox; foxes and coyotes have different ways of loving. Just stick with what you feel like love should go like, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone; hurting others is by no means love." Foxy would continue to consult Wiley about how to love more for the next 9 months. Early in the morning, on December 25, 2014, Wiley and Stark were in the midst of an attack perpetrated by Sonic.exe. Wiley and Stark heard music from the associated games, which grew louder as Sonic.exe approached them. Stark was terrified, while Wiley clutched him and became aggressively protective, although he, too, was beginning to be afraid. Sonic.exe then tried to take control of Wiley's brain, though Wiley managed to fend off the attack and protect himself from Sonic.exe's mind control. Sonic.exe fled saying, "You've won today, but I will return!" When the ordeal was done, Wiley was suddenly exhausted and hungry. Stark grew concerned, though Wiley assured him that he was fine. Wiley stated that it only took an immense amount of energy to fend off the attack—enough to exhaust him and make him hungry. Stark urged him to eat something and fed him a slice of bread when he refused. Wiley ate the bread and thanked Stark. When Stark questioned him for doing this to himself, Wiley stated, "Love is sacrifice. You have to make sacrifices for those you love so that they won't have to. I risked my life to save yours, all because I love you. I could have died, but it would be so that you wouldn't have to." Stark thanked Wiley for saving his life and was grateful that Wiley was still alive. Stark later mentioned these events to Banner. On March 24, 2015, Wiley was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that he possessed one of the Tesseract shards within his mind. Moments after midnight on April 21, 2015, Red possessed Wiley and began draining his energy, hoping to find the Tesseract's energy. However, before Red could find it, Lyra Monlovar, Stark, and Foxy the Pirate Fox fought off Red and expelled him from Wiley's body. Wiley was left with so little energy that he was on the brink of death, though Stark managed to revive him. Wiley ate some bread and drank a bottle of water. Lyra asked Wiley if he wanted her to help him recover, and Wiley replied, "No. I want to be with my baby." Wiley knew Stark was worried about him, and so he wanted to reassure him that he would be okay. The next day, Wiley fully recovered under the care of Lyra. He thanked her for helping him, and Lyra said, "I'm just glad you're better now. You nearly died." On the night of September 18, 2015, Stark had a dream that terrified him and caused him to worry greatly about Wiley. To help him overcome his emotional turmoil, Wiley spent several days solacing Stark, reassuring him that everything was all right and that it was nothing more than a dream. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Wiley and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Wiley was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Wiley became a Primary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' During the Infinity War, Wiley joins the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart the plans of Devil Hulk and his Resistance. He also serves as Stark's assistant at Stark Enterprises. Wiley is among the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' 'Regular Timeline' At 6:15 AM PT on January 4, 2016, Wiley was attacked by Zalgo. Zalgo kidnapped him and showed him horrific images, while Wiley's body took on a more Zalgo-like appearance. Stark and Zed took immediate action and successfully fought to get Wiley back into his own body. Out of breath and in tears, Wiley came back to his horrifically disfigured body. Zed brought Bella Llano to Wiley's aid, allowing her to use a potion to heal Wiley's body. After this, Wiley's body returned to its normal form, though he was still on edge. At 6:43 AM PT, Wiley went with Bella and Zed to Stark's living room for further emotional recuperation. Zed asked Wiley what he had seen, though Wiley told him that he wasn't ready to tell them yet. Later that day, Wiley thanked Stark, Zed, and Bella for saving his life. On the night of January 7–8, 2016, Wiley finally told Stark what he saw. Wiley described a decaying world in flaming ruins and the incinerated remains of all the people he cared for, including both of his parents and Stark. Zalgo then shouted a command in a language that Wiley didn't understand, and at once, the bodies rose and began to come after Wiley to kill him. Before they could succeed, the real Zed and Stark came to Wiley's aid and rescued him. Wiley said to Stark, "If it wasn't for you, Zed, and Bella, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you so very much." Wiley would repeat this information that morning to the rest of the Guys. On the evening of December 7, 2016, Wiley received a phone call that said his grandfather's body had been found in his house earlier that day. Tests showed that he passed away from natural causes in his sleep during the night of December 3–4, 2016. He was of age 88. Wiley was devastated and heartbroken, seeking comfort from Zed, Chica, Foxy, and (most of all) Stark. Wiley explained what happened to Stark on the following night, visibly distraught and depressed. Stark tried his best to help Wiley feel better, both knowing that Stark was the last family Wiley realistically had. On the night of December 10–11, 2016, Red tried to reclaim Wiley yet again, recognizing his weakened state of emotion, and Wiley almost let it happen. However, Red was thwarted by the All and, surprisingly, the spirit of Wiley's grandfather. Wiley reclaimed his body once more. In the Empty Void, Wiley and his grandfather spoke to each other. His grandfather assured him that he would always be there for him, and with that he left an Omniversal link in Wiley's heart. When Wiley's astral projection returned to its owner, Wiley felt rejuvenated and hopeful, knowing his grandfather's spirit would watch over him, and thus Wiley returned to his usual self. ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Wiley is among the Tortured in New Earth's autocratic society. He is relentlessly tortured by the Regime, and his abilities are repressed. Powers and Abilities *Telepathy *Astral projection Personality Wiley is inherently gentle and loving. He always wants his friends to be happy, and he would never want to hurt them. He also goes out of his way to protect his friends. Wiley's paternal instincts take effect when Tony Stark faces danger. He is fiercely protective of him in dire situations and ensures his emotional placidity. Affiliations 'Close Friends' *Bentley Bardson *Tony Stark *Grissom Stevens *Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr. *Chip the Wolf 'Friends' *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Bonnie the Bunny *Freddy Fazbear *Zed *Lyra Monlovar *Bella Llano *Daffy Duck III *Lola Bunny *Bugs Bunny III *Marvin III 'Acquaintances' *Liza Fellinor 'Enemies' *Zalgo *Red *Devil Hulk Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:1980s births Category:1980 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Canids Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance